The Perfect Temptation
.png |story = yes |Arava|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Chale|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Argent|Fantasy Archwitch |Brule|Archwitch |Le Repas|Archwitch |Wedding Dress|Amalgamation Material |Bridal Argent|Amalgamation |Amrit|Elemental Hall |Celesta|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Ellery|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Beatty|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Kingdom in Chaos" will appear! ■"Kingdom in Chaos" Map Information Kingdom in Chaos will feature the Exclusive Archwitch BRULE and REPAS, the Fantasy Archwitches CHALE and ARGENT, and the Legendary Archwitch ARAVA! In the areas "1-1" to "3-3", the Exclusive Archwitch BRULE and the Fantasy Archwitch ARGENT will appear. In the areas "3-1" to "5-3", the Exclusive Archwitch REPAS and the Fantasy Archwitch ARGENT will appear. During "The Perfect Temptation" event, Raw Awakening Materials can be obtained as Elemental Hall panel rewards. Raw Awakening Materials can be collected for each element and exchanged for awakening materials of that element! The Raw Awakening Material Exchanges can be found on the item screen. ※Please note that Raw Awakening Materials will expire after 11:59 on July 6th (JST). Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch CHALE! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch BRULE and REPAS, the Fantasy Archwitch ARGENT, and the Legendary Archwitch ARAVA will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch CHALE is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※CHALE will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, ARGENT will not appear if CHALE has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If ARGENT is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR ARGENT card. ※Amalgamation will add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on June 26th to 11:59 on July 3rd (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: CHALE (UR), ARGENT (UR) Exclusive Archwitch: BRULE (SR), LE REPAS (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch * ARAVA (LR) ARAVA is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * RAHU (UR) * FOLLOWER KETU (SR) * CU SITH (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on June 20th to 11:59 on July 3rd (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend